


青鸟2

by en_seki



Category: XS - Fandom
Genre: F/F, hitman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/en_seki/pseuds/en_seki
Relationships: XS
Kudos: 7





	青鸟2

真是一个莫名的梦。  
好像是记忆里曾发生过的事，却又显得没那么真实。  
桑萨斯恍惚地盯着天花板，伴随多年的噩梦就像一个永远也赶不走的房客，总在你将睡未睡之时猛砸你的房门。  
这不是自己的卧室，很明显，他的房间总是被下人清理的很干净，就算偶尔闯进一个白痴在那里乱来搞得凌乱不堪，也绝不会出现遍布墙角的蛛网，更别提有种朽木霉变的气味充斥房内。  
他本可以不用等在这里。  
暗杀，并不是多困难的任务，对瓦利安而言这是最简单常见的指令。更何况负责执行的是彭格列最出色的暗杀部队队长，说出来都显得大材小用。  
可是他必须等，因为他要第一时间听到自己久候多时的消息，为了这个结果他愿意屈尊在这座破落隐蔽的小酒馆睁着眼睛等上整整一夜。  
从床头摸出火柴和烟，桑萨斯起身来到窗前。  
推开那扇窄小的窗，对面就是大海。托年代久远的福，虽然破落，地理位置和景观却是意外的好，由于年久失修，来往的宾客门可罗雀，显然店老板也并不在乎人气。  
伴随湿咸的海风灌进来，桑萨斯觉得神智又更清明一些。他点燃一支烟放在嘴边，静静凝视无边海岸泛起的微浪。  
云淡风清，晴空万里。一切都平静得略显讽刺。

斯库瓦罗几乎是用踹的把浴室大门一脚踢开，在莲蓬头底下背对自己淋浴的家伙闻声只是皱了皱眉，并未搭理，继续有条不紊的清洗身上的泡沫。  
见对方没有想象中的暴跳如雷怒不可遏，他反而放慢了脚步，扯开头顶的发圈，由于用力过猛还扯疼了自己发出嘶声，银色长发立刻倾泄下来，铺满整个背部，他舔舔嘴角，尝到了血的腥甜，是啊，是血。  
他边脱掉身上黑色的紧身t恤边看两臂不知从何处沾染到的血污，对着镜子照照，才发现原来自己满头满脸也都是血污，他冲那张脸嚣张地笑，笑里残酷已褪，更多是一种意味不明的慵懒和压抑不住的危险，仿佛将将大餐一顿的野兽却还不餍足，必须狩猎更多更凶猛的生物好填满捕杀对象过于孱弱而造成的空虚。  
于是他向背影靠近了，近到快要贴上那人的背脊才停下来，他伸长脖子埋在对方的颈侧轻嗅，嗯，就是这味儿，就是这刺激，太浓郁了，从他一进来就能闻到的味儿，雄性公狮的味儿，能满足他别的什么欲望的味儿！  
他一把将那人翻转过来面对自己，那人眼里淡然，没有什么不悦的神情，这在极大程度上激励了他接下来要做的事。他一下子就跪下来，跪在对方跨间扶住面前的昂藏，几乎没有停顿地一口含住了那根男性象征。  
“呃……”头顶传来一声短促的急吼，却在发出的同时扼于喉间，在微启的双唇中化做无形。  
他的长发立刻就被人揪紧在手中，尽管粗暴，却没有拒绝的意思，只是命他控制一下。  
怎么可能控制得了，他刚结束一场杀戮，割开最后一副喉管的时候，喷射而出的热血一概浇灌在自己身上，激发着他身为人类最原始的兽性，看着一具具躯壳接连倒下，他的肾上腺素几乎瞬间冲到了顶点。  
他第一时间回到这座位于帕勒莫东岸的小酒馆，因为知道这个世界上只有等在这里的这个人可以填满他的欲望，关于生，关于死，关于胜负输赢，支配与掌控，只要贴近他，挨着他，被他身上独有的张狂气焰所笼罩，方可庆幸自己仍活在一个杀机四伏且战争不断的世界。  
“这么急？”桑萨斯似是漫不经心地俯视，微微向后倾倒的下体正被人牢牢掌控于手中，看着自己的阳物被人忘情舔抵然后吞吐，伴随淫糜的水嘖声，棕红色的瞳仁瞬间扩张，黑藻一般微卷的细密毛发帖伏在眼睛周围，叫人看不清他的神色。他洗的本是冷水，此时却像被蒸腾了一般纷纷冒出热气。他抹掉斯库瓦罗额头散乱的前发，似是欣赏玩物一般打量那张满是血渍的脸，从这垃圾进来，狭小的房间里便都是血的臭味。  
“饿了。”换来一个语焉不详的回答，说话的同时还故意用舌尖绕过神秘的顶口微一打转。  
“……都解决了？”桑萨斯挑眉，嗓音低沉而深富磁性，每说一句话就如同古罗马最顶级的吟游诗人在华美吟唱，引起心口一阵瘙痒。  
“嗯。”就像品尝世间少有的美味，银发男人专注于用唇舌抚平那根形状优美的性器上每一处细小的褶皱。  
“一个……不留？”他微微仰头，眯起双眼，似乎也被点燃情欲，他揉弄手里的长发，催他含得更深包的更紧，甚至隐隐开始喘息，是的，这家伙永远知道怎么服侍自己，知道怎样能让自己最为舒爽。不可否认，虽然他的动作总是乏味又枯燥，但这种赤裸裸的放荡也不失为世上最好的催情药。  
偏偏这时斯库瓦罗突然停下来，用一种不怀好意的眼神盯着他，慢慢发问，“我做事你还不放心吗？”  
桑萨斯不悦，你怎么敢？  
“我又为你除掉一个心头大患，之后我们所站立的这片地盘便都是彭格列的了，所以……”他站起来，用力向前一压，早已挺立的下身便和对方的紧紧贴合在一起。”你也享受够了吧？快点……”  
几不可闻的笑声从那张薄削的，上唇微撅的嘴里溢出，他说，  
“这就喂饱你，渣滓。”


End file.
